User talk:Crashsnake
Hey Fantomas, I'm sorry about that crap I did on the Huey and Strangelove pages. But the "Metal Gear characters" on wikipedia implied that they were (once) a couple. Now can you please get this "burn notice" off my name. -- Crashsnake :Wikipedia is not a reliable source of information, unless they provide a decent source. You were warned that you would be banned if you kept refusing to discuss your controversial edits. Your have only been banned for one month. --Fantomas 20:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is so controversial?: The part where I thought that Solidus Snake was dead after MGS2, the part where I listed Liquid Ocelot's biography as starting in MGS4 instead of MGS2, or those minor details (ex "the Patriots". instead of "the Patriots."). Then you make it sound like "one month" isn't long and goes really fast because it doesn't and I can only edit this page. Lastly, nothing's ever said about wikipedia being "unreliable". -- Crashsnake :I'm using controversial in the wrong sense here, but a lot of your edits were met with irritated sighs. We tried to communicate with you, but you ignored us (and in some instances, removed things from this talk page), and were warned that if you continued to ignore us and edit pages despite being told why your edits were irritating, you would be banned. One month may not go quick, but just be glad I didn't ban you for longer. And Wikipedia has never been a 100% reliable source of info, unless a proper source is provided. --Fantomas 21:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Even if my edits were irritating the info I put was canon and somewhat realistic to the contiunity. And the reason I took things off this talk page is because it's "my" talk page and I didn't want too much stuff on it especially it's mostly negative comments. Also I don't ignore I just choose to socialize. You make it sound like you're some boss and that I should be grateful that I'm supended. Wow! -- Crashsnake :Technically, he is the boss. He's in charge of this wiki. Your mysterious silence was annoying and your edits were ridiculous. Liquid never possessed Ocelot and there is no proof that Strangelove is Otacon's mother. Cheers! -- 15:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow! And you all wonder why I don't "socialize" with you all. -- Crashsnake P.S. Also the next time I get "burn noticed", could you at least get rid of the "You can contact so-and-so or another administrator to discuss the block." because when I tried to go their talk page I was blocked. It's annoying when I try to contact an "administrator" when It blocks me from other people's talke pages, thus It's contradicting (you're saying one thing and doing something else), hippocritical (you're impling you care when It appears you could care less), and stupid (because you're wasting my time). :Actually, if you look back to my very first comments to you, from way last year (which you just deleted and ignored), there was nothing negative in there at all. In fact, I even tried to give you advice, just in case you were new to wiki editing. But you never responded and continued to keep putting in previously removed info, again, and again, and again, despite your poor grammar, incorrect linking, and non-canon/speculative contributions being pointed out to you many times. The wiki is supposed to be a collaborative effort, which you don't seem to understand for some reason. --Bluerock 20:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::And, we have absolutely nothing to do with the "You can contact so-and-so or another administrator to discuss the block" messages you recieved. That's Wikia's problem, not ours. And you were the one wasting our time to begin with, so you have no right to complain there. --Fantomas 22:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) (To Bluerock) You're right and I'm sorry. The main reason I took stuff off my page was because I didn't want It too long or overfilled. Also, I did read your comments but I remembered the other (negative) comments longer instead of your comments and just signed out. (To Fantomas) I'm SOOOOO sorry "Zero" for wasting YOUR time and complaining about you putting me into exile because I'm just someone foolishly questioning your infallible actions. While you continue being a god among insects, I'll have to go out more and enjoy the out door. Oh God -- i mean Fantomas -- i mean Zero -- it's horrible. (I'm being sarcastic by the way). :No, you didn't waste "my" time, you wasted EVERYONE'S time because you kept reverting edits even though we ALL tried to explain to you why you were being annoying and pedantic. So stop attacking me as though I was the only one who wanted to ban you, when it was a decision we as a community decided. You look pretty stupid having a go at me, when it was everyone else that was complaining about you that forced me to step in and do this. --Fantomas 10:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you ever decide to communicate, I'll be happy to discuss why I undid your edits, since you ignore any edit comments. --Bluerock 19:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) American style punctuation American English (with which this wiki and the Metal Gear games themselves are written), places commas (,) and periods (.) inside closing quotation marks ("). e.g. "Carefree," in general, means “free from care or anxiety." I'm not sure how much more clearly I can explain this to you. See this link if you don't believe me. Sorry if I sound a bit patronizing, but you haven't seemed to have understood any of my previous edit comments regarding this. --Bluerock 20:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I see that you're blatantly ignoring this point, yet again. I'm British, but I still use American English for editing this Wiki, just like the games do. It's the same on Wikipedia. --Bluerock 07:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Liquid Snake edits Ok, I've had to revert your edits to the Liquid Snake page time and time again, and I'm getting quite sick and tired of having to do so, especially having to undo the edits where you either changed the group he was threatening on Snake's Codec from Patriots to Pentagon, or just deleting the phrase "explicitly calling them Patriots" altogether. That quote from the book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth had him calling them Patriots, so the reference stays. Unless you have a very good reason for deleting it and state it in the comment bar, do us all a favor and don't delete it. Weedle McHairybug 02:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Philosophers Hey Crashsnake, it's not necessary to keep placing the various Philosopher factions in brackets after every mention of Government, CIA, GRU, Army, Navy, etc. Firstly it's redundant. Secondly, it's not accurate since the various organizations act as proxies of the Philosophers, they are not the Philosophers themselves. Thirdly, it just adds confusion for the reader. If you must mention the other branches, only do so if they are specifically mentioned in the article itself. Also, avoid speculation, e.g. claiming that Volgin's GRU unit are rogue Philosophers. --Bluerock 20:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Elisa's premonition She was talking about TX-55, which even appears in her vision. Saying it was ZEKE is just YOUR fan retcon. --Bluerock 11:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirects If you have any issues with the organization of the wiki you should really discuss it. Otherwise, you're just wasting other users' time. The fundamental differences in the two RAY models is their manned or unmanned capability, not their method of production, which is why the articles are titled as such. --Bluerock 13:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Crashsnake, please refrain from converting the abbreviated game titles to their full length in the infoboxes. They are already given in full at least once, making it redundant, and it creates a lot of unnecessary clutter and poor presentation. --Bluerock 19:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crashsnake, I don't know why you removed certain appearances from character infoboxes, but if you have issues with article layout, presentation, etc, please discuss them openly, rather than keep making the same changes repeatedly across multiple pages. While we assume good faith in regards to all edits, lack of communication is really counterproductive to our work here. Cheers. --Bluerock (talk) 01:28, May 5, 2014 (UTC)